Run Draco Run!
by xTonks
Summary: Draco corre... llegara a tiempo? ... Traduccion


Run, Draco run!!!  
  
N/T: Holas!!! Aki tiene otro fic ke me gusto muxo... la autora d este es DigitalRonnie... espero ke les guste... y rekuerdn: REVIEWS!!!! Ahh ese es el nombre original... no me gusta kambiarles d nombre...  
  
==========  
  
Corre Draco, corre Draco corre. Se arrastra a través de la oscuridad tratando de llegar a alguna parte.  
  
A donde vas Draco?  
  
Draco no lo sabe. Aunque algo le dice que siga. Corre Draco, corre.  
  
Draco cree en la salvación y la paz. Draco cree en la luz que esta al final del tunel. Que iluso.  
  
Tonto Draco, tonto.  
  
Draco se pierde en sueños infantiles. Draco ve al heroe en que una ves creyo.  
  
Pero el te ha dejado, cierto?  
  
Draco recuerda su promesa. El le prometio a Draco que se quedaria.  
  
Y el mintio. Tonto Draco, tonto, creyendo las palabras del enemigo.  
  
Draco corre. El siente dolor, sus pulmones estan ardiendo. Pero Draco no se detiene.  
  
Estas asustado.  
  
Draco esta asustado.  
  
Ingenuo, Draco.  
  
Draco se cae. El ve la tierra yendo hacia el y no hace nada para detenerla.  
  
Tu corres y te caes y es lo mismo cada ves.  
  
Draco trata de levantarse, pero sus piernas no le responden. Levantate Draco, levantate.  
  
Por que no te rindes de una ves?  
  
Draco se niega a rendirse. Draco se niega a detenerse. Se niega a parar.  
  
Rindete!  
  
Draco corre. Se arrastra a través de la oscuridad tratando de llegar a alguna parte.  
  
Tonto e infantil Draco, Cuando vas a crecer?  
  
Draco corre. El corre y corre hasta que ya no se pueda mover mas.  
  
Rindete.  
  
Draco se levanta. Sus piernas tiemblan pero Draco no se deja vencer.  
  
Ciego Draco. Cuando vas a ver?  
  
Draco no esta ciego. El ve claro ahora. Draco respira profundamente y corre.  
  
Tonto, ignorante Draco. Cuando vas a aprender?  
  
Draco cree que el lo esta esperando en el final. Draco sabe que lo encontrara ahí.  
  
Puedes sentir el dolor. Tonto, tonto Draco. Sabes que el no estara ahí.  
  
Draco no escucha. Draco sabe que su heroe no lo decepcionará.  
  
Lo ha hecho antes.  
  
Draco no recuerda eso. Draco no quiere recordar eso.  
  
Niño tonto. Ignorar lo que duele.  
  
Draco sabe que el regresara.  
  
El nunca lo hizo, cierto?  
  
Draco sabe que lo hará esta ves.  
  
Siempre dices eso. El nunca regresa.  
  
Draco sabe que el nunca lo dejara.  
  
Pero lo ha hecho. Lo hizo.  
  
Draco se niega a creer eso.  
  
Tonto.  
  
Draco corre.  
  
Corre Draco, corre.  
  
La enfermera del hospital San Mungo vio a traves de la pequeña ventana que esta en la puerta del cuarto de Draco Malfoy. El joven estaba sentado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el vació. Sus ojos grises estaban blancos como de costumbre, pero incluso de lejos ella podía ver la mirada triste siempre presente el ellos. Se estaba meciendo de un lado a otro murmurando palabras incoherentes. Saco su varita del cinturón de su correa y toco dos veces la puerta, sonriendo cuando la puerta se abrio, volteo a la derecha. El joven Malfoy no era un paciente peligroso, por eso ella no se tomo la molestia de decirle a Arthur que vaya con ella. Camino hacia su cama y se paro delante de el, poniendo una dulce sonrisa antes de revisar la cajita de pastillas en su bolsillo. "Buenos días Draco..." dijo ella en un tono alegre, conjuro un vaso de agua con un movimiento de su varita. El no la miro. Ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella saco una de las pequeñas pastillas de la caja y le ordeno que abriera la boca. Sabiendo esta orden por experiencia, el lo hizo. Ella puso la pastilla sobre su lengua e hizo que se la tragara. El miraba fijamente un punto perdido en el espacio. Ella agito su cabeza, pobre. El nunca hablaba, nunca reaccionaba, nunca hacia nada. Era terrible, una terrible vision, ver a tal hermoso - casi demasiado para ser hombre - chico sentado en esa cama, incapaz, o no queriendo, decir ni una palabra. Después que termino de darle su medicina, le dio un beso en su mejilla y se volteo para irse. Un sonido extraño la hizo voltear. Lagrimas estaban corriendo por su cara - mostrando un gran dolor - y se estaba meciendo de un lado a otro de nuevo. Sus labios se abrian y cerraban como si tratara de decir algo. Después de un rato...  
  
"El prometio que estaria esperandome." Un fuerte escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y cerro los ojos, pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, casi cayendose de la cama por la fuerza con la que se mecia. "Pero el se fue. Oh Harry, por que?!"  
  
Lo unico que ella pudo hacer fue abrazarlo hasta que sus escalofrios cesaran.  
  
*Fin*  
  
N/T: Ke tal??? les gusto??? A mi si... aunke tb me dio penita :'( pobeshito mi Drakito lindo :_____________: -sniff-sniff- MUXAS GRACIAS a los ke me dejaron reviews en los fic anteriores =D son lo max!!! aunke tengo ke aclarar algunas kosillas: YO SOLO HAGO LAS TRADUCCIONES DE ESTOS FICS, desafortunadamente Dios no me dio dotes literarios (lease tb. IMAGINACION) solo estoy prestando mi perfekto español (q, no c nota???) para la traducción de estos fics ke me gustaron muuuuxo y que supuc que a uds. tb. Pero aun así millones de thanx d parte mia y d las autoras ^^D. Okassss los djo (si hay alguien ke sigue leyendo mis tontas notas...) y ya nos veremos en otra okacion... ByEs.... muxos xisses!!!  
  
Loony: T Dmorast MUXO!!!!!!  
  
xTonks!  
  
Every HERO Needs a DRAGON --- Harry/Draco rulzZ!!!!  
  
Moony/Paddie 4ever!!!!!!!! 


End file.
